Vengeance
by lilmickey2008
Summary: Driving home from the mall, Alex and her friend Lynn are attacked by a mysterious man. The hunt for their attackers will lead right to the front door of the Xavier Institute.
1. The Attack

**AN: Well, this is a new story that I had thought up. If the first chapter is short for some people, tough. No really, my bad, I just wanted it to be that way to set up the rest of the story. Enjoy.**

**Chapter One: The Attack**

Alex and her friend Lynn were driving on the highway back from the mall. Lynn was in the driving seat, and Alex was in the passenger's seat, looking out at the cars sitting in traffic next to them. It was a sunny Saturday afternoon, and they were just trying to get back home so they can relax for the rest of the day.

"Lynn, I never asked you this, but how did you learn how to drive?" Alex asked her friend.

"This? David thought me." Lynn said with a smile. Alex looked at her in amazement.

"Wait, how did he do that?" Alex asked her again.

"Took me out one day, found an abandoned parking lot, and I drove around that." Lynn said.

"Wow, wait, how did David learn how to drive?" Alex asked her friend.

"Took Louis's car out for a drive when he was out of town one day a while ago, and he told me what he did, and he got into a little bit of road rage while he was driving." Lynn said.

"Good thing you are not like that." Alex said.

"I know, road rage is for people with no anger control, and that is not me, and another thing- WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THIS TRAFFIC!" Lynn shrieked at the top of her lungs, causing Alex to jump in her seat.

"Looks like there was an accident up ahead." Alex said, looking ahead, and seeing that there was some smoking wreckage up ahead.

"Great, there is going to be a long wait, and we are going to be trapped here all night, aren't we?" Lynn said in a huff.

"Yeah, looks like it." Alex said, unbuckling her seatbelt, and getting comfortable.

"Fucking great." Lynn said, hitting the steering wheel, and cussing some more.

"No doubt that you and David are siblings, you have his temper and you

There they sat for the next five minutes, completely unaware that something terrible was coming right at them.

* * *

Lynn sat up with a jolt, and looked around, she felt something bad and terrible was heading right for them, and she was right.

"Alex, Alex, wake up." Lynn said, shaking her friend.

"What's happening?" Alex asked in a sleepy voice.

Before her friend could respond, there was a deafening loud explosion a few cars ahead of the two of them. They could only watch in horror as the cars in front of them were tossed aside like they were toys. Then a lone figure emerged from the wreckage and flames. He was dressed in white, and had on a white trench coat.

He looked around, almost as if he was looking for something more to destroy, and he then found that very something that he was looking for. The figure stopped and stared right at the two of them. Lynn watched in horror as the creature looked at them and smiled. Then he began to march right at them.

"Get us out of here." Alex said in absolute horror. Lynn put the car in reverse, and began to back up. She didn't see the cars blocking the road behind them, which was evidence as she backed right into them.

"Shit!" Lynn screamed. She tried frantically to get the car going once again, but it was too late. The creature was right upon them, and the icy glare was what Lynn saw once again. There was a sinister laugh as the man with snow white hair held out his hand, and lifted up the car with relative ease.

Alex and Lynn felt the car turn over on his head, and the man with white hair gave one smile as he threw the car into the distance.

Alex and Lynn tumbled around in the car until it came to a stop, and the metal crunching stopped ringing.

Alex tried to reach out to help her friend, but the pain and darkness soon overtook her.

* * *

Alex opened her eyes, and saw that somehow, she was outside of the wreckage that she escaped. She tried to get up, but saw and felt that her left leg was busted, as was her arm. Using the concrete berm as a balance, she pulled herself up, and looked towards the wreckage of their car, or what was left of it. The car was sitting on it's head, and it was obvious that someone was still inside of it.

With what little energy she had left, Alex limped over, and looked inside to see the status of her friend. Alex, wincing in pain as she did so, leaned down, and looked in side of the car that they were driving.

"Lynn, are you alright?" Alex asked weakly. She looked down, and saw a growing pool of blood under the spot where Lynn's head was hanging. Upon further inspection, she saw a large cut right along her head, and Alex knew that she had cut her head open.

That is when panic rushed through her whole body. She knew that she couldn't reach in and save her because she knew that in her present condition, Alex could not help her if she tried.

"God, where is the help when you needed?" Alex stated, tears starting to stream down her face. Alex slumped against the wreckage, and began to sob. The pain began to be too much for her.

_Jesus, I hope that someone is going to help us before she dies... _Alex thought, crying to herself. She close her eyes, and went to sleep...

* * *

**AN: Well, that is it for now. Next chapter, everyone converges to try and find out what is going on and to try and find out who did this. Which means that David will get help from three of his closest allies. You know who they might be, so read what happens.**


	2. Making a Plan of Attack

**AN: Well, as the families cope with the attack of their loved ones, a plan to get those responsible soon comes together. Just who is involved in this plot? Wait, and you will see soon enough...**

**Chapter Two: Making a Plan of Attack**

David's mood changed from one of happiness to a very somber and angry one. How should he feel? Alex was conscious, and able to talk. All she suffered was a few scratches and scars, along with a broken arm and leg. Lynn was not as lucky, though. She was still out cold, and that scared David really badly. He had a sister for only a little over a year now, and this crap happened, again. David was the big brother, he was supposed to protect these two, and as he could tell, he failed miserably in doing that. Now he was standing there, watching his sister, laying there not moving an inch. He felt as though he was standing there with no hope of change in her condition. Stuff like this was making him age faster than he was supposed to.

"Little sister, I promise you that whoever did this to you will not be living or in one piece when I get through with them." David said, leaning his head against the window of her room. David only lifted his head when he felt someone that appeared behind him.

"What do you want, Michael?" David said darkly. Michael lowered his hood on the cloak that he was wearing, and stood next to his friend and ally.

"I heard about what happened, and I came here to talk to you." Michael said.

"Again, what do you want, Michael?" David asked still looking out the window ahead of him.

"I know how to find the person that did this." Michael said suddenly.

David looked at his friend in total disbelief of what had just came out of his mouth. David opened his mouth to say another word, Michael cut him off.

"There is some conditions to this." Michael said. "One, Louis and Stella have been informed of what we are going to do, as well as the Russos, so no worries about that. Two, Yusuke, William, and myself are going with you, and three, when this guy is found, WE, as in you and me, are going to get him together. Any questions?"

"Who is the guy that did this?" David asked Michael.

"We don't know, that is the million dollar question." Michael said. "Here's the thing, we are both needed to stop who ever this is."

"When do we leave?" David asked his friend.

"Soon, my friend. Soon. So you better say your goodbyes soon enough." Michael said. With those last words, Michael warped out of view. David stood there thinking for a little while, and took a seat next to his little sister. With a million thoughts running through his mind, he fell asleep, planning and wondering what he was going to do next.

* * *

David awoke to find himself back in his own room. After what happened to him earlier, how he got there was not a real big concern. He bolted up, and ran for the front door, only to find out that there was five people in the waiting room outside his room. The minute that he opened the door, he found himself being stared at by Stella, Louis, Michael, Yusuke, and William, whom was sitting in front of a computer.

"What's going on?" David asked stepping closer to the crew.

"Making a plan. Join us. We have cookies." Michael joked.

"Really? What type of cookies?" Yusuke asked.

"I'm kidding, you idiot." Michael said back. Yusuke gave his blonde haired friend the dirty bird, and Louis continued to speak.

"We are fixing a meeting with Charles Xavier, head of the Xavier Institute." Louis said. "He looks for teens with exceptional powers, and brings them to his school for learning."

"So we are fixing up the info on you so that it will favor with the X-Men." Stella said.

"Really?" David asked. "What is my powers supposed to be?"

"Well, I made it so that your powers are matching your demon ones, so I said that when the moon is full, you transform into the demon you are now." Louis said.

"So, this is all set, and when do I meet Xavier?" David said.

"Tomorrow morning." Stella said. "We are posing as your legal guardians, so you better compose yourself like the dignified child you are."

_Bitching like a mother already. _David thought.

_Really, David, that is really uncool. _Michael thought as well.

_Get bent, Blondie. _David thought back.

* * *

"What are they saying?" Yusuke asked as he, Michael, and William hid in the room as David, Stella, and Louis met with Prof. Xavier and a woman named Ororo Monroe.

"I can't listen with you whispering in my ear every five minutes, so shut up Yusuke!" Michael whispered back to his friend. Xavier was busy talking to Louis and Stella, who was listening to the information that Charles and Ororo were giving them. Where David was going, where he was going to be staying, where he will go to school, was the information that they were getting. They stood up, said goodbye, and left the home. Yusuke, Michael, and William left the room to join their friends.

"Well, what is the news?" William asked.

"You leave tomorrow, and school starts on Monday." Louis said.

"Great, this is going to be a really fun week, I can tell." Michael said, throwing himself into an empty chair.

"Well, new place, new ass to kick." Yusuke said.

"Do we have to bring him along?" William whispered to Michael.

"Of course we do. If you think I am going there without back up, you are nuts." Michael whispered back to his ally.

* * *

There was something that was really bothering Charles Xavier as he headed back to the institute with Storm. That young man, David, there was something really rattling about his powers.

"Ororo. There is something about that young boy that really bothers me..." Xavier said in a really worried voice.

"Really? What did you get when you read his mind?" Ororo asked.

"That's the thing. Something prevented me from doing so." Xavier said.

"Okay, what does that mean, Charles?" Ororo asked.

"When he gets to the institute, we have to watch him very closely." Xavier said, looking off into the distance.

* * *

**AN: Next chapter, David arrives at the Xavier institute, and meets the rest of his classmates, and attends school, where he runs into the brotherhood. R&R!**


	3. Sad Goodbyes and Warm Welcomes

**AN: David's new adventure at the Xavier Institute begins now. After a temporary goodbye to his loved ones, he starts out at a new place, with some new friends and some new foes as well.**

**Chapter Three: Sad Goodbyes and Warm Welcomes**

Alex was sound asleep in her hospital bed when she felt a familiar presence in her room. She opened her eyes, and tilted her head towards a familiar face in the room. She let a smile cross her face as the face stepped forward.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Alex said, trying to prop her body up. David stepped forward, and helped her up. David took a deep sigh, and laid next to her on the bed. David took another deep breath, and spoke.

"I am trying to find out who did this to you guys, and now I have to go to the Xavier institute to do so." David said. Alex snuggled closer to him, placing her head on his chest, and uttered a sigh with content.

"I know that you are going to do this because you want to make sure that yo can protect us and whoever did this can't hurt us again. But David, I need you to promise something to me." Alex said, seriousness in her voice.

"Sure, babe, what is it?" David said.

"Don't lose control, and come back to me in one piece." Alex said, sort of sad in her statement and voice.

"I will, baby, don't you worry your pretty head about that." David said, kissing her lightly. Alex soon fell asleep in his arms, and David stayed until he was sure that she was sound asleep in her bed. He moved away from her, and tucked her in. Giving her one last kiss, he left the room.

* * *

David stepped into his little sister's room, and saw her sleeping peacefully. He moved her long black hair out of the way, and just stared at her.

_Man, she looks just like mom. _David thought. He didn't want to wake her so he just took a seat in her room, and watched her rest. After hazing Justin for being a serious big brother, it was moments like this that he knew what he meant by that. Now here he was, his life changed by two girls, one he was going to marry someday, and the other one being his little sister. Man, David's life changed in a matter of months, and it might change for the better now.

David gave his sister a kiss on the cheek, and left in the darkness of the evening.

* * *

David sat in his seat as the blackbird roared through the sky. He was nervous about heading to a new school, but he was even more nervous about leaving Alex and Lynn all alone back in New York City. He was ready to kill whoever attacked them, and that is the only reason that he was out here.

Ororo brought the plane down for a landing, and he grabbed his bags and pulled them close to himself.

"Well, we are here. Ready to get settled in?" Ororo asked, looking back at her passenger.

"As well as I ever will be." David said with a fake smile on his face. David slung his bag onto his shoulder, and stood before the ramp of the plane. Making sure that the Demon's Cross was in the belt loop of his jeans, David watched as the ramp of the plane lowered to reveal a welcome party...

* * *

"He's here." Michael said, looking back at Yusuke and William. They managed to get a home close to the Institute a few days before David got there.

"Nice, maybe we can head out to get some food then?" Yusuke asked. Michael and William glared at their friend.

"How is he getting along with the friends and other mutants there?" William asked Michael eagerly.

"I don't know, the plane just landed. Let him get situated." Michael told him. "Well, this is going to be fun. I can already tell."

"What about the barrier around David's mind, is that still up?" Yusuke asked.

"Of course it is." Michael stated. "Now, if you don't mind, let's just see how the demon interacts with the other students shall we."

* * *

Jean, Scott, Logan, and Professor Xavier watch as Ororo stepped off of the plane, followed by the kid that she brought with him. He looked young, but he walked with the grace of an adult. He wore a headband around his head, which could barely be seen through his dangling black hair. That was just on the surface of this teen, which was a cover, of course.

The minute that he stepped in front of them, the four felt a cold freezing wind blow through. Not literally, of course, but he had something about him that made the four of them very uncomfortable. He looked normal on the outside, but on the inside, he was a very dark individual, and they were going to find that out very soon.

David didn't say a word to them, he only nodded, and walked to his awaiting room.

"That kid, there is really something wrong with him, isn't there?" Scott asked, speaking up.

"I think so, since when do teens have tattoos? I can tell that the one on his arm is not normal at all, is it?" Jean chimed in.

"Keep a close eye on him. He might be the one we are after." Xavier said, following David to his room.

* * *

It was late at night, and David found himself staring out into the grounds of the Xavier Institute. Dressed in only his sweats, David stood before the window, looking at the grass that the moonlight shown in the darkness. David had to do one thing before he went to sleep, and that thing was something he did every night, check on Alex and Lynn. Making sure that there was no one around in his room, David removed his headband, and scanned the hospital to check on the two of them. There he was able to see that Alex was sleeping peacefully in her bed, and so was Lynn. Good, they were doing alright. That eased some of his nervousness, but there was something eager that was running through his mind.

Tomorrow, he had a first day of training, and how he was going to get through that was a mystery. Luckily, he had the Sword of Souls with him.

_It was going to be a good day..._

* * *

**AN: Well, in the next chapter, David takes on the Danger Room, has a first day of school, and a meeting with the Brotherhood. Also, David starts gets under the skin of everyone, except for Kitty for a good reason.**


	4. David's Many Trials

**AN: Well, David is going to step into the Danger Room to test his powers with Xavier and the rest of the X-Men. Then he meets the Brotherhood, and sparks will fly on the first day of school for him. Really fun day, sounds like to me...**

**Chapter Four: David's Many Trials**

When you are a fighter like David, it is important to fight in something that is easy to move around in, that, or something that you are familiar in that is also comfortable. To David, that would usually be a pair of jeans, and a t-shirt. Or more recently, his favorite black Gi with the wolf demon insignia on the front and back. Those are the things that make him comfortable to fight in, or at least train in, and are all of the things that I stated above.

Skin tight leather on the other hand...

* * *

Kitty and Rogue held out the outfit that David was going to wear in front of him. David thought that this was a joke, it had to be. His sister would probably love to wear something like that, but being a guy meant that it would be uncomfortable in certain places.

"No really, what is it that you want me to wear in the danger room?" David asked the two teens again.

"This." Kitty stated, throwing him the costume. David held it out in front of him, and pressed it to his body to try and get an accurate measurement of the costume. He threw it on the bed and turned to his black gi that he brought with him.

"No thanks, I have my own set of fight clothes." David told the two. Rogue sighed irritably, and threw the costume back at him.

"You have to wear this, it's the battle uniform, and it is supposed to protect you from harm when you are fighting." Rouge stated, getting a nod in agreement from Kitty as well.

"Yeah, like, you are supposed to wear that until the Professor is assured of your powers." Kitty said in a thick valley girl accent.

"NO." David said, sternly.

"You have to."

"I said, NO."

"You have to, it's the rule."

"HELL NO."

"Please?" Kitty asked, giving him the look of a sad kitten.

David sighed, muttered a curse under his breath, and snatched the suit from them.

"Get out while I get dressed." David hissed, snatching the costume from the girl and nearly pushing them out of the room.

* * *

David stood in the middle of the danger room, tugging uncomfortably on the Danger suit that he was dressed in. Man, he was really glad that Michael, Yusuke, and William weren't here to see him in this, he would get hazed and teased back to the stone age, and that is just from Yusuke alone. Yeah, that was a conversation that he was looking forward to having with his friends.

"Are you ready, David?" Professor Xavier stated over the intercom.

David nodded his head yes, and that was the signal for the exercise began.

* * *

David looked up, and a big metallic arm whirred and hovered above him. David sighed irritably, this was supposed to be a test? He could slice this thing right down the middle if he wanted to, and he should have done that, but he had to do something to show off his 'mutant' powers. The tentacle continued to swipe at David and another tentacle along with a robot came at him. David pretended to get backed into a corner. Now was his time to have some fun. David slid his Swords of Souls out of the sheath on his back. Gripping the sword handle tightly, he charged some of his energy through the sword until the blade was engulfed with black fire.

"It's party time." David said with a smile on his face. He charged forward, cutting through the robots and the tentacles like a hot knife through butter.

David looked back, and saw the smoldering wreckage that he left behind. With a smile on his face, he left the Danger Room, satisfied that he passed the test that was set before him.

* * *

Jean, Scott, Logan, and Professor Xavier watched as David casually walked out of the danger room as if what he had just did was like a Sunday drive for him. Xavier looked back at Jean, still with a look of shock on his face.

"Jean, read me back his results." Xavier told her. Jean nodded her head, and looked at the power readings for David.

"There's nothing here." Jean stated in disbelief. Logan and Scott ran to the computer to look on as well.

"She's right, there is nothing here." Scott said in total disbelief as well.

"No test subject available." Logan read off the computer. "The kid isn't who we thought he was, was he?"

"No, and I fear that he made just be the guy who attacked those two young girls a week ago." Xavier stated in a shaky and shocked voice.

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING**

David found himself walking to his new school. Scott offered to give him a ride, but he declined because he could get there faster if he would have walked, and sure enough, he did just that. David stood in the front of his school for a moment, and walked in. No sooner than when he did, Todd (Toad as you all know) knocked the stuff out of his hands.

"Hey, asshole, watch where you are going!" David yelled. Todd stopped mid stride, and got right into David's face.

"Look, newbie. I don't have to answer to you, so why don't you go and jump in a lake?" Todd said nastily. He turned to walk away, but David reached out, and grabbed his arm. David saw that he was somehow burning the little prick. Good.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get that." David said softly.

"AHHH! I'm sorry!" Todd screamed.

"Sorry for what?" David asked.

"Sorry for bumping into you!" Todd screamed. David smiled, and tossed Todd into a locker.

"Next time I won't be so gentle." David hissed, walking down the hall as if nothing had happened.

* * *

**AN: Next chapter, David's first day at a new school continues, and we get a glimpse at the new bad guy. R&R!**


	5. The Arrival of Sonzin's Armored Forces!

**AN: David meets the one man who is responsible for the attack on Alex and Lynn. He also fights the brotherhood again, and the X-Men gets involved as well. But don't worry, Michael, Yusuke, and William will get some action here as well.**

**Chapter Five: Take Down Sonzin's Armored Forces!**

The second that David entered the lunchroom at the school, he felt a very strong, and not too friendly energy somewhere in the room. He literally had to force himself not to drop his lunch tray and hunt down the source of the energy. But he knew that was going to draw some unwanted attention, so he did the next best thing, he pretended to be looking for a place to sit, and soon enough, he found the source of the energy in a young kid about his age with long white hair, and he was dressed in a faded black Batman shirt, and some blue jeans. The minute that David sat down, he looked at the wolf demon as if he knew that he was coming for him.

"Well, I knew that you were coming, David. Come, have a seat and tell me what is on your mind." He said in a bored voice.

"Greetings, and since you know my name, how about yours?" David asked.

"Name's Swanson, Swanson Harris. But mutants know me as Sonzin." Sonzin said with a smile. "I know why you are here, and why you are after me."

"Not even going to deny it, are you?" David said, his anger rising. "Why did you do it? Why did you attack Alex and Lynn?"

"Come with me if you want to know." Sonzin asked. He quietly rose from his seat, and walked towards the exit of the school. David sighed, and went towards the school's exit right along after Sonzin.

* * *

David and Sonzin soon found themselves outside of the school, standing in the sunlight. Sonzin took a deep breath as David braced himself for what he was going to say.

"David, the reason that your sister and girlfriend were attacked was because they are in the way of you becoming great." Sonzin said.

"What?" David said in total disbelief as to what this goon was saying.

"Yes." Sonzin said, continuing his speech. "You have the potential to become great, and you are wasting that on protecting people that really don't care about you. Tell me, how did Jerry and Theresa take it when they found out that their only daughter was dating a wolf demon?"

"They hated the idea. They wanted her to break up with me, which she eventually did." David said, bringing up some really bad memories for himself.

"See? They are only using you and your abilities to do accomplish their own selfish and second-rate goals." Sonzin stated, placing his hand on David's shoulder as a signal of friendship.

"I...I don't know." David said, unsure about what to do now.

"I'll leave this choice up to you." Sonzin said, disappearing. David stood there for a moment and took a seat on the steps, still in deep thought. So deep in thought, that he didn't notice Fred, Lance, and Pietro walking towards him.

"Great, what do you clowns want?" David said standing up as they surrounded him.

"You like to pick on our friend Todd, don't you?" Lance said. David sighed irritably. He really didn't need this bull right now.

"What do you want, you clowns?" David stated, standing up.

"We want to warn you that if you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us." Fred stated, poking David in the chest with one of his really large fingers. David growled, and smacked his hand away.

"I am warning you wide body, if you touch me one more time..." David said, feeling his anger rising to the surface.

"Why what are you going to do?" Fred taunted, pushing him roughly.

"This." David said. He jumped in the air, and his right knee connected with Fred's head, causing him to fall over and land on Lance. David soon turned to Pietro, his jagan eye flashing like mad under his headband.

"You want some, Quicksilver?" David hissed at them.

"What are you?" Pietro asked, backing away.

"Your worst nightmare." David said coldly. Pietro tried to run, but the darkness consumed him too quickly.

* * *

William was sitting at the computer as Michael and Yusuke were in the opposite side of the room, playing video games. William got up, and looked out of the window, and immediately turned around and faced Michael and Yusuke, who had already dropped the video game that they were playing.

"You felt that too, huh?" William asked them.

"Yeah, it looks and feels like we have some friendly visitors, don't we? They have really powerful energy, so we are going to be in for a really good time." Yusuke said to his friend.

"Yeah, we do." Michael said, donning his cloak. "Let's go and visit them, see what they want."

* * *

Captain Topaz flew through the skies as he was flanked by the burly Cpl. Diamond, and the gangly Pvt. Emerald. There mission was to take out the X-Men along with the wolf demon David Falcone. How they were going to do that, that was up to the good graces of their leader.

Captain Topaz came to a stop in the middle of the sky, and looked back at his two troops.

"What?" Pvt. Emerald asked.

"The X-Men are coming for us. Nice." Captain Topaz stated. "That means that the wolf is near as well."

"So we don't have to go and look for him, do we now?" Cpl. Diamond asked.

"Right, let's go." Captain Topaz stated, about to take off again before he was cut off.

"Really now?" Michael said, appearing in front of the crew.

"A Shinobi Dragon? Out here?" Pvt. Emerald stated.

"Don't worry, he's going down soon enough! Ahhhh!" Cpl. Diamond screamed, charging at Michael. He threw a punch at Michael, only to get a fist full of cloak.

"Where'd he go?" Cpl. Diamond asked. Michael appeared above him, and with one swift kick, he knocked him all the way to the street below.

Pvt. Emerald charged at him, and the two exchanged a flurry of punches in the sky just as Michael received a telepathic message.

_Michael?_

_What, David? _

_The X-Men are coming towards your location._

_Wait, where are you?_

_Down here with Yusuke and William, watching you take care of the Armored Squadron. Nice, but we have to disappear._

Michael backed away just as he heard the Blackbird in the distance.

"This isn't over, you three." Michael warned.

"I know." Captain Topaz laughed. "It's been a blast, but we really have to run."

With those last words, Captain Topaz and the rest of his crew took off. Michael warped out of view just as the X-Men stormed the location.

* * *

**AN: Next chapter, David has a run in with Prof. Xavier and his loyalty to the X-Men is questioned, just as Sonzin and his Armored Squadron makes another move. Keep on reading!**


	6. Rayzor Decides To Visit

**AN: After Michael had a brief scrap with Sonzin's goons, David soon enough finds himself at odds with the X-Men, which leads to a very interesting situation, and on the night of a full moon, no less...**

**Chapter Six: Rayzor Decides To Visit**

The minute that David stepped back into the Xavier Institute, he was summoned right to Prof. Xavier's office. David just wanted to get to his room, and communicate with Michael, Yusuke and William, but no, Baldy and his crew wanted to talk to him. He did nothing wrong, but of course they didn't see it like that or were going to see it his way. With a heavy sigh, David dragged his feet towards Xavier's office. When he walked in, he saw Logan in there as well as Jean. David growled irritably, and took a seat across from his headmaster.

"You wanted to see me?" David asked in a tone of voice that meant he knew that didn't do anything wrong.

"I have been informed that not only did you skip school, you fought the Brotherhood. Care to explain your actions?" Professor Xavier asked the young demon.

"They tried to fight me first, and I defended myself. You of all people should know how those jerks act." David said calmly.

"Also, you were seen talking to some suspicious characters from a fight earlier and running from the scene with those same characters. Just who were they?" Professor Xavier asked David.

"Some were my friends, and the others were the guys that they were fighting with." David said.

"It's not good to keep secrets from us." Professor Xavier said.

"Oh, is that why you have been trying to read my mind ever since you met me? Pacifist old man, do you really care what I am doing?" David asked, causing a concerned look to appear on all three of their faces.

"Yeah, so instead of trying to haze me about doing some stupid rules, you better learn to mind your own damn business, and stay out of mine." David said. He got up from his seat and tried to walk towards his room, but Logan grabbed his arm to prevent him from leaving.

"Hey kid, show some respect to Professor Xavier." Logan all but growled at him. David snatched his arm away and got right into Logan's face.

"Stay the fuck away from me, Logan." David growled back, slapping Logan's arm and hand away. David stalked out of the room, and towards his own room, leaving the three to talk on their own.

"That kid is bad news." Logan said, looking back towards him.

"Yeah, he is someone we have to keep our eyes on." Jean agreed. "What are we going to do about him, Professor Xavier?"

"We need to find out what he really knows. Follow him close, and keep an eye on him." Professor Xavier told the two.

* * *

David, Yusuke, Michael and William found themselves in David's room late at night. William put a spell on the door so no one could enter, and they could talk in peace without interruptions.

"Man, from what you told me, Logan sounds like a complete asshole." Yusuke laughed as he sat on his bed while David was sitting in the glow of the moonlight.

"Really, I should know." Michael said, standing from the his spot right next to William.

"David, what did Sonzin say to you about Lynn and Alex?" William asked.

"He attacked them so I can live to my full potential." David said in a monotonic voice.

"That has to be bullshit. If he wants to do that, why would he send his crew to attack the city, let alone the two girls that you hold dear?" Yusuke asked.

"Don't worry, we are going to find that out eventually. They are going to be back really soon." Michael answered.

"David, are you feeling okay?" William asked. David was now standing, and still glaring out at the moonlight.

"Wow. The moonlight is really beautiful, isn't it?" David asked. Yusuke, Michael, and William exchange a concerned look and looked back to their demon friend.

"David, what's going on with you?" Michael asked, slowly stepping towards his friend.

Without warning, David kicked open the window, and hopped towards the ground. Yusuke, Michael and William watched as he transformed into Rayzor, and ran off into the distance.

"Great, can things get any worse?" Yusuke asked.

Michael was about to answer that question, but the institute's alarms started to blare loudly. Yusuke could hear Michael swear under his breath, which caused him to laugh softly.

"Great, let's go and grab him before they come and bust down the door." Michael said, flying after their friend.

With that word, Yusuke, Michael and William took off after their friend.

* * *

Jean and Scott were watching the cameras when something caught their eyes. A big wolf like thing jumped out of David's window, and took off, but that was not all. Three guys went after the beast. One had long red hair that was in a ponytail, the other was Japanese with slick black hair. The last one had long blonde hair, and it was the guy that was seen fighting with those alien goons earlier. He was the one who literally flew into the distance.

"This proves it. David knows those guys." Scott proclaimed. "I knew that kid shouldn't be trusted."

"Calm down Scott. We don't know that. But yeah, let's tell the professor." Jean stated in agreement.

* * *

Rayzor came down to a thunderous halt when he landed with a boom. He looked around, and took a deep breath just as Yusuke, Michael and William came from behind. He looked at them and growled. Michael stood there, and held his allies back.

"Michael, what in the hell is he doing?" William asked his friend.

"Honestly, I have no idea." Michael answered. "I think that he is like a sleep walking in this form."

"Wait, so that means as long as he is like that, we can't do a thing?" Yusuke asked.

"Nor do we need to." Michael answered. "The only thing we can do is damage control. He won't hurt anybody or anything as long as we watch him."

"Really? We have to babysit a Hulk like wolf thing now? Not the way I wanted to spend my Wednesday." Yusuke moaned.

"Shut it Urameshi." Michael said. The dragon teen looked back into the sky, and saw the Blackbird hovering above the four of them.

"Well, now we have to deal with these guys now, don't we?" Michael sighed as the plane made a landing.

"Great..." Yusuke moaned. Soon enough, the X-Men filed off the airplane...

* * *

**AN: Next time, Yusuke, Michael and William try to corral Rayzor while at the same time trying to deal with the X-Men, who mistake the four of them as bad guys trying to wreck the city. Keep R&R faithful readers!**


	7. Rayzor Unbound: Come Out and Play, XMen

**AN: Well, things have gone from bad to worse for Michael, Yusuke, and William. Not only do they have to deal with Rayzor trying to explore a new city, but the X-Men have arrived, trying to figure out what this beast is doing and tracking down the four of them. Well, what else can happen now?**

**Chapter Seven: Rayzor Unbound: Come Out and Play, X-Men!**

Yusuke and William stood in the middle of the street as Michael began to stand there, removing his cloak as if he was preparing himself for battle. Yusuke found himself looking back and forth between the advancing X-Men.

"Mikey, you better be thinking of something quick, because those guys are going to be on our asses in a minute!" Yusuke said.

Michael looked back at Yusuke, and just huffed as he threw his cloak to the sidewalk. He looked back at his friend with a smile on his face.

"Go get our friend, and I will keep these guys busy." Michael said in a calm tone of voice.

"Are you sure?" William asked.

"I am sure. Go. I am going to have some fun." Michael said.

Yusuke and William exchanged one look of curiosity, and took off after their wolf beast friend. Once they were gone, Michael knew what he had to do.

_Well, X-Men, prepare to get rocked like a hurricane._

* * *

"How can a wolf thing that big move so quickly and swiftly?" Yusuke said, breathing deeply as he and William stood there, looking around for any sign of their wolf like friend.

"I don't know, Yusuke." William stated. "He has a head start on us, and looking for him in the dark is a moot point right now."

"Wait, why would you say that?" Yusuke asked.

"We are running around in a foreign city, and it is nighttime. This is a time that David, or Rayzor at this moment in time, will thrive at." William said.

"You are saying that we are not going to find him, right?" Yusuke asked William once more.

"Of course, we are going to find him, at least I hope so. All we have to do damage control, and we can't even find him. What are we going to do, run around in the dark in a city we don't even know about until we find him? I am not going to waste my time doing that my friend, sorry." William said.

"Great, if David was here, he could use his Jagan to find himself." Yusuke moaned. William looked at his acquaintance as if he had just lost his mind.

"Yusuke, play back what you just said." William said.

"I said- Oh, right sorry." Yusuke said, acknowledging his own stupidity with a laugh. Just then, without any warning, a big dark figure ran right past them. Yusuke and William looked at each other, and shrugged.

"Well, that was easy, wasn't it?" Yusuke stated, with a smile.

"Yeah, let's go get our boy." William shrugged, as they began to run after their transformed friend.

* * *

Michael, in his older age form, stood in the middle of the street as Logan, Storm, Jean, and Scott stared at the sight in front of them. There was an enormous amount of power coming from this guy, and he knew what he wanted from them.

"Anytime you are ready, X-Men, I am waiting." Michael said with a smile.

* * *

Yusuke and William reached a clearing, and saw David lying on the ground, all three of his eyes pinched shut. The two of them approached the sleeping demon cautiously, and just stared at his sleeping figure.

"Well, isn't this a bitch? We run after him, worry that he is going to kill someone, and here he is, sleeping in the middle of a field, all calm and quiet. Really now." Yusuke complained. William looked around, and scooped up their friend in his arms.

"What are you going to do now?" Yusuke asked.

"While the X-Men are busy with Michael, we are going to take him back to the institute and drop him there." William stated.

"Great, while Michael is fighting, we are babysitting. Just awesome." Yusuke whined. William, fed up with his friend's complaining, punched the spirit detective in the head, causing him to fall on the ground.

"Fucking great, now I have to wait until he regains consciousness too. Awesome." William complained.

* * *

"Alright, just who are you supposed to be?" Logan demanded to know.

"Yeah, care to explain why were you at the Xavier Institute earlier?" Scott asked.

"I think that you four are sadly mistaken. I am here not out of war, but here on a mission of peace. But if you honestly think that you can stop me or take me out, you are more than welcome to try." Michael said full of confidence.

Logan ran at him, claws drawn. He jumped in the air, and threw his fist right at the kid, but all he caught was concrete.

"Where did he go?" Logan asked.

"Behind you." Michael said with a smile. Logan turned around, and Michael sent a gust of wind at him, knocking him back a few feet.

Scoot readied his lasers and fired it at Michael, who deflected it with his hand. Michael flew into the air, and soon found himself surrounded by Storm and Jean. Storm shot out a lightning bolt directly at him, and noticing that Jean was right behind him, Michael teleported out of view, and let the bolt of lightning hit her squarely.

"Jean!" Storm screamed. She began to fall towards the ground, but Michael caught her before she hit the concrete. With careful grace and care, Michael laid her down on the sidewalk as to not further injure her, just as he got a telepathic message from William.

_Michael, it's me William._

_Great. Did you find David._

_Me and Yusuke brought him back to the institute, and put him back into bed. Are you finished there?_

_Just about. I'll meet you back at the spot._

_See you then._

Michael stood in the middle of the street, and smiled.

"Well, it has been fun having a little spar with you guys but I really must be going." Michael said with a big smile on his face.

"Later." Michael said. With those last words, Michael disappeared from the spot that he was standing on.

The X-Men were left standing there, wondering what in the hell just happened...

* * *

**AN: Well, in the next chapter, Xavier tries to confront David again about what just happened, and Rogue accidently steals David's powers, just as Sonzin's Armored Squadron attacks again. R&R!**


	8. The Most Dangerous Flight

**AN: Well, after Michael's little scrap with the X-Men, the same one that left Jean Grey injured, David finds himself like a man without a country. What is going to happen when Rogue when she accidently takes his powers and Sonzin's Men make another attempt on them?**

**Chapter Eight: The Most Dangerous Flight**

_Well, I have had better days, that is for sure. I know that they are waiting on me as soon as I leave this room, and I am not going to leave, at least not from that door. _

David kicked off his sheets, and went over to his closet, and pulled out his jeans and t-shirt. In one quick motion, he slipped them on along with his shoes.

All that was left to do was to get out of the house without running into any of the rest of the X-Men. Easier said than done. David contemplated walking out of the house via the front door, but that was going to make him get questioned about everyone and that was something that he really didn't need. Then there was option two, which meant that he was going out his bedroom window, and walking to school. That was an option that he chose to go with, of course.

He slipped out of the window, dropped to the ground, and strolled all the way to school.

* * *

David strolled right into school and didn't bother to stop at his locker, but just as he was about to enter his first class, Scott stopped him and stood right in front of him.

"David, what happened last night?" Scott asked. David moaned loudly.

_Not this crap again... _David thought.

"I have no idea." David said. In all honesty, David didn't know what happened. William and Yusuke told him that he changed into Rayzor, and he ran into the city for no good reason. He knew that he didn't hurt anybody, and that was good enough for him. David tried to walk around Scott, but when Scott stopped and blocked the young demon's way again, which caused David to grow really irritated.

"Scott, I am warning you, move before something really bad happens." David said in a angered tone.

"Hey buddy, you should be the one that should watch your step, because ever since you have got here, you have been nothing but trouble." Scott said. "I don't know what you were doing with those girls that you so called loved, but-"

David had heard enough. He grabbed Scott by the throat, and pressed him against the lockers.

"If you so much as mention their names again, I will kill you myself." David said, his wolf tattoo flashing.

Scott could feel the hand literally burning him, as he tried to do anything to get this hand from around his throat. David noticed various teens stopping to look at him as if he did something wrong. David finally released Scott, and left. Screw school, he had better things to do. He wondered what his friends were doing...

* * *

David sat on the corner of a street with a picture of Alex and him in his hand. Whenever he was down, and when he was confused about what he should be doing, he would look at Alex's beautiful face, and all of those memories would come rushing back. He was here just to find out who hurt the girl he loved and his little sister. That was the drive that he had to keep him going. That meant that he had to go and sit down with Xavier, and eventually lay everything out on the table. Damn, that was something he was going to hate.

"Hey David!" Rogue said, running up towards him. David stood up and smiled. She was nice towards him, and he figured that the least he could do was return that niceness.

"Well, what brings you out into the sunlight?" David joked.

"I have been looking for you ever since you had that run in with Scott earlier today." Rogue laughed.

"Yeah, what does the old man have to say about it?" David asked, bracing himself for the answer.

"He wants to talk to you, as does the rest of the school as to just what your real attentions are while you are here." Rogue said with a smile.

"Fine. Might as well go and see him. Let's go." David stated. Rogue grabbed his wrist and began to pill him away from his spot.

But something was happening.

David felt his powers leave his body, and all of a sudden his body became racked with pain. He could not move any further, and he collapsed on the sidewalk where he was.

Rogue was not doing any better. She had no idea what was going on with her. She felt a white hot pain shoot through her skull, and very painful memories from David was already running through her mind.

Needless to say, this was very bad for the both of them.

* * *

**MILES AWAY...**

Captain Topaz entered the room where his leader Sonzin was sitting just staring out of the window.

"Lord Sonzin." Captain Topaz said, getting his leader's attention.

"What is it?" Sonzin said, turning to face his soldier.

"Our scanners picked up that David and another mutant named Rogue has been rushed back to the Xavier Institute with bad injuries." Captain Topaz said.

"Is that so?" Sonzin said, turning around and looking out of the window of his place.

"What are your orders, sir?" Captain Topaz said.

"Ready Diamond and Emerald. We are heading there to finish him off while he is weak." Sonzin said.

"Yes, sir." Captain Topaz said as he left the room. Sonzin smiled as he knew that this was going to be a very interesting day...

* * *

Michael felt a strange feeling, and bolted towards the window.

"What?" Yusuke asked, standing right next to his friend.

"David's down. So is Rogue." Michael said. Yusuke looked at his friend in total disbelief while William stood up and looked at his two friends.

"Michael, what else do you sense?" William asked, calmly, but obvious concern in his voice.

"Sonzin and his Armored Squadron is coming towards the Xavier Institute as well." Michael said with a concerned look on his face.

"Great, now what are we going to do?" Yusuke asked.

"The only thing we can do. We are going there to divert them." Michael said, donning his hooded cloak once more. "Come on, they have already beaten us there."

With those last words, they were off.

* * *

**AN: Well, this has gotten to be very serious, hasn't it? Sonzin and his men are heading towards the Xavier's Institute, where a desperate plan is hatched. R&R!**


	9. Desperation Moment Michael's Ultimate G

**AN: Rogue accidently stole David's demon powers, causing a medical emergency for the both of them. Michael, Yusuke, and William are bearing down on their location, but at the same time, so is Sonzin and his crew. Who will reach the Xavier Institute first?**

**Chapter Nine: Desperation Moment; Michael's Ultimate Gamble!**

This was bad, really fucking bad. There were only three that knew what happens when David loses his powers and the state that he was in when he gained them for the first time, and those three were Michael, William, and Yusuke. What was his state when he got his powers for the first time? Simple, there was none, because he died before his powers were activated. Michael and Yusuke were the ones that found him in a bloody mess after the young one confronted his parent's killers, and they managed to see him transform into a demon. To make a long story short, (not literally, but you get my point) if David doesn't have his powers, he will die.

Those chosen three know what might happen if David doesn't get his powers back. Now the X-Men have some news to find out, don't they?

* * *

Xavier had no idea what to do. He looked at the fragile state of both Rogue and David Falcone. They were found unconscious in the middle of the sidewalk, and they were rushed right back to the Xavier Institute. He, Logan, Ororo, Jean Grey and Scott were waiting outside of their hospital room, trying to get to the bottom of this, this meaning what in the hell happen to these two.

"Does anybody know exactly what in the world is happening to Rogue and David?" Xavier asked to no one in particular.

"No." Scott said, being the first one to speak up. "When we found them, they were out cold."

"Yeah, Rogue was running a really bad fever, and David barely has a pulse now." Jean stated, looking into the room.

"The only thing that we were able to get from Rogue was that she touched David, and everything went black." Ororo said.

"Something is up with this kid, Chuck. Any idea what it is?" Logan said, turning towards Xavier.

"I have no idea." Charles said sadly. This was really messing with all of them, and he kept this really bad feeling to himself, because he had a really bad feeling that someone, or something was coming for all of them.

And he was right...

* * *

Michael, Yusuke, and William landed right outside the Xavier Institute's front gate. Michael looked around, and it was clear that Sonzin and his men were nowhere near this location. That was good, that meant they still had some time to spare. Not a lot of time to spare, but enough to do what they had to do.

"Is David still alive?" Yusuke asked.

"Barely." Michael answered, opening the front gate.

"I can help him if there is some time left, but I need to get to him to see what damage has been done." William said.

"Don't worry, you are going to be able to do that. Now let's go!" Michael said.

Taking a deep breath, they ran right inside the front doors of the Xavier Institute.

* * *

"He's a what?" Xavier said in total disbelief. Yusuke sighed irritably and slumped against the wall as Michael continued his explanation.

"He's a demon." Michael said.

"His powers are his lifeline basically." William continued. "He needs his powers to stay alive, and that is the only way he is walking around."

"Certain demon powers can burn certain people, and that happens when the person is angry. That is probably what happened when he confronted Toad and Scott earlier." Yusuke smirked.

"But what is happening to Rogue and David now?" Jean asked the three.

"Well, Rogue is most likely going through a reaction to taking David's Powers." Michael began. "What David is going through is a result of losing his powers. He is going back to the way he was before he got those powers."

"That was what, exactly?" Xavier asked.

"He died." Yusuke said bluntly.

"We were fighting at a tournament, and we saw that he tried to take on the man that killed his parents, but he lost badly." Michael said. "He died soon after me and Yusuke here found him, but this weird energy revived him."

"All fine and good, but how do we save these two?" Logan asked.

"That is where I come in." William said, walking past them and into the hospital room.

"Just what is he going to do?" Jean asked, kind of skeptical.

"His magic, lady. Just sit back and watch." Michael said with a slight smile.

* * *

Kitty managed to wonder downstairs, and find a familiar blonde sitting in the rec room, resting. She smiled lightly, and tried to sneak up on him, but of course...

"What, cousin?" Michael said, nearly causing her to fall over.

"So, how is your demon friend?" Kitty asked.

"It is still up in the air." Michael said with a deep sigh. "I know that he is going to get better, but it is how that is going to be a mystery to me."

"Michael, who is after him?" Kitty asked.

"Bad men." Michael simply stated. "I know for a fact that the X-Men can't take these guys, and that is why we are here."

"I really do hope that things turn out right." Kitty said fearfully.

* * *

About an hour later, Yusuke was sleeping and snoring loudly on the couch as Michael found himself leaning against the wall, just thinking about the events that are taking place. Something big was about to happen, and it was going to happen right now.

Michael suddenly felt a jolt, and on instinct, he looked out the window, and saw four figures standing in the yard. Sonzin and his men have arrived.

"Shit!" Michael yelped. He pulled on his white cloak, and went over to the front steps.

"William! Get down here!" Michael yelled. Yusuke sat up out of his sleep, and looked at his friend.

"Hey, what's going on?" He asked sleepily.

"Get on your feet and follow me." Michael said hastily. The fact that Mikey here looked disturbed proved that something bad was about to go down. The Spirit Detective got to his feet as those three ran outside to confront Sonzin and his squad.

"Why hello there, can David come out to play?" Sonzin said in a playful tone.

"David is not here, so why don't you get lost?" Michael said through gritted teeth.

"It's not nice to talk to your guests that way, is it?" Sonzin smiled.

"He's not here, so maybe I can take his place." Michael stated.

"No thanks, but if you tell me where he is, I might change my mind." Sonzin smiled.

"Have it your way." Michael said. Kitty, William, and Yusuke watched as a smirk grew on his face.

"There. The Bayville Water Tower. You and me. If you can beat me, I will hand deliver you David." Michael smiled.

"Alright. I'll take you on, but I am going to hold you to those words of yours." Sonzin smiled.

"Fine." Michael said. He then turned to his friends and the others that have gathered on the porch. "William and Yusuke. You stay here. This is my fight now."

"Let's go, dragon." Sonzin said. Michael smiled, and began to fly off in the distance, followed by Sonzin and his squad.

* * *

**AN: Well, the Michael has pretty much made a really big gamble, but will it pay off? We will just have to see, won't we?**


	10. Different Fights On Different Fronts

**AN: Well, Michael has bought the team a little time in order to get David back onto his feet, but will it be enough for David to get his powers back and take on Sonzin?**

**Chapter Ten: Different Fights On Different Fronts**

**NEW YORK CITY**

Alex found herself sitting in her hospital bed, just looking out at the cloudy sky. She was awake because something was really bothering her. She knew that David was faithful to her, but there was an connection between them that made her shudder with worry all of a sudden. She knew that David was in trouble, and she was laying here, unable to do anything about it, the same way she knew that David felt when she was attacked. Even through everything that has happened and will happen, Alex found herself smiling a little bit. She knew that David was going to be all right, and better than ever.

With that comforting thought in her mind, she fell back onto her bed, and went back to sleep, thinking about David the whole time that she was asleep.

* * *

Michael knew incisively what he was doing. All he had to do was to take on Sonzin, and make sure that David survived, for his sake, and for the people depending on the three of them, and the ones that Michael was thinking of was Alex and Lynn. Michael smiled as he flew through the skies, with Sonzin and his squad close behind. He saw the Bayville Water Tower in view, and he flew right towards it, perching himself right on top of it. Sonzin and his squad stopped right in mid flight, and stared right in front of him.

"Well, it seems that you have been training a lot before you came out here." Sonzin told Michael.

"Glad to see that you are impressed." Michael laughed, removing his cloak and letting it dropped to the ground.

"Well, are you ready for me?" Sonzin asked the young teen dragon. "Well, you are in for a really big surprise, because I have already have something plan for this city, and when Bayville is in ruins, I will finish off Alex and Lynn."

"For such a little dog, you have a lot of bite." Michael said with a laugh. "Are we going to fight or not?"

Sonzin let a laugh escape his lips, and with his Armored Squadron watching, he charged right at Michael...

* * *

"What's Michael doing?" Kitty asked eagerly. It has been almost an hour since he left with Sonzin and his crew, and she was already more than nervous.

"He's stalling for time." William asked as he looked over Rogue and David once more.

"He can beat them, right?" Kitty asked once more in a nervous tone.

"He doesn't have to." Yusuke said from the corner of the room. "All he has to do is to stall them for long enough for David to get back on his feet. Michael can beat them, but after what Sonzin did to Alex and Lynn, if anybody gets to wipe him out, it should be David."

"Like with Izan, huh?" William said, not making eye contact with the Spirit Detective.

"Exactly." Yusuke said with a smile.

"Damn it all!" William shouted out in frustration.

"Dear god, what?" Yusuke said with a flinch.

"There is good news and bad news." William said, turning to face those two.

"Okay, give it to us." Yusuke said, bracing himself for the worst.

"The good news is that David's powers were back to him minutes ago." William said.

"Why do I feel a 'but' coming?" Yusuke moaned.

"The rest is out of my hands." William said.

"What in the hell does that mean?" Yusuke asked, not liking where this was going.

"He has to wake up on his own." William said. "That means one thing for us though."

"Michael has to last with Sonzin until then." Yusuke said in a worried tone.

Michael was strong enough to fight him for a long time.

Right?

* * *

It wasn't until Michael was busy dodging punches from Sonzin that he realized that Topaz, Diamond and Emerald were long gone. It was just him and Sonzin fighting at the water tower, which worked out just fine for Michael, because he didn't have to worry about being jumped by those three at all. Michael connected with Sonzin's jaw, causing him to back up, laughing a little bit.

"Hmm, you are much more powerful than I have expected." Sonzin stated, dusting himself off.

"Thanks for the compliment. Now would you so kindly tell me just what in the hell are you planning?" Michael asked.

"We are going to wipe out David Falcone so we can take over unopposed." Sonzin said.

"That's why you attacked Alex and Lynn wasn't it?" Michael stated, piecing everything together. "Just to get under his skin and make him not think clearly."

"Strong and smart, too bad you didn't want to join my crew." Sonzin laughed. "I knew that you were just keeping me busy so David can recover, and now my crew is putting my plan into motion as we speak."

"Sonzin, do you really think that you are going to live through this, whatever you are planning?" Michael asked.

"See you later." Sonzin laughed as he disappeared from the spot that he was standing on.

"Damn it." Michael muttered to himself as he bolted back to the Xavier institute.

* * *

_Rogue was floating in the middle of a white space as memories that belonged to David flashed all around her. She floated there as she watched images that were dear to David float around, and most of them featured him and two girls that were almost the same age that he was._

"_That's my girlfriend Alex." David said, pointing to Alex in one picture._

"_Who's the other girl?" Rogue asked. _

"_My little sister, Lynn." David answered._

"_David, were these the same girls that were attacked a while ago?" Rogue asked._

"_The very same." David answered. "The fact that Sonzin is walking around as if he did nothing wrong really boils me."_

"_That is why you are out here, isn't it?" Rogue asked. "To avenge those two?" _

"_Yeah. I have to take care of them, because they are two of the most important women in my life, and if anything were to happen to them, that would drive me mad." David smiled._

"_Um, not that I am not enjoying this conversation, but how do we get back to normal and out of... here?" Rogue asked._

"_We wait." David said simply._

"_Wait?" Rogue repeated in total disbelief._

"_We wait, and pray." David said, knowing that the endgame was about to begin..._

* * *

**AN: Well, now that everything is culminating, next time we see Sonzin and his men reveal their ultimate plan for Bayville, and Michael as well as Yusuke and William along with the X-Men must do their best to fight this threat.**


	11. Sonzin's Endgame Begins

**AN: With David still under and Sonzin making a move, Michael, Yusuke, William, and the X-Men have to take on Sonzin and his henchmen and stop whatever it is that he is planning. What is he planning though?**

**Chapter Eleven: Sonzin's Endgame Begins**

The minute that Michael landed right outside the Xavier institute, he was met by his cousin Kitty, who leaned her head in and yelled for Yusuke and William, who soon enough came running outside.

"Glad to see that you are in one piece. So, what happened?" William asked.

"We have a really big problem." Michael said, trying to regain his breath.

"Great, what now?" Yusuke asked.

"Sonzin knew that we were just trying to keep him busy, and now he is gone to begin something that he has been planning for a while." Michael said.

"What is he planning?" Yusuke asked.

"I don't know." Michael sighed. "It's not going to be pretty, that is for damn sure."

"Great. We are lost and he has a tactical advantage. Nice." William said. Then all of a sudden, the temperature began to drop suddenly.

"Shit, did it get cold all of a sudden?" Yusuke stated.

"It's Sonzin. That son of a bitch is beginning his plan." Michael said.

"Great, but what in the hell does it have to do with the weather?" Yusuke asked.

"I don't know, but it isn't going to be good. Let's get inside and see what exactly is going on." Michael stated, running right inside.

* * *

"You are right. The temperature is dropping due to unnatural forces." Storm said, looking into the monitors in the surveillance room.

"Great, can you see what Sonzin is doing now?" Michael asked. Storm pressed a few buttons, and soon enough, it showed a bunch of lizard like people running around downtown, terrorizing people.

"Well, that explains the cold weather, doesn't it?" Yusuke asked.

"What in the hell is Sonzin doing this for?" Michael asked.

"Beats me, but we might as well go and ask him, shall we?" William stated.

"Wait, what about David?" Yusuke asked.

"He has to stay here while we handle this." Michael said. "Let's just hope that we are enough for this..."

* * *

Michael, Yusuke, and William flew in the Blackbird along with Storm, Jean, Scott and Logan. The city that they were flying in looked as though it was in the middle of a frozen wasteland. It was obvious that Sonzin was behind this, but amidst the wreckage of the city, there was no sign of Sonzin, or his henchmen. As the seven of them stepped off of the plane, they were greeted with a blast of icy wind. Michael sighed, and looked around. He flew into the sky to get a better view of things. He saw a big machine or ship in the distance, and the beam was coming from it. That was the source of the current ice age.

"What do you see up there?" William called out.

"Sonzin's ship." Michael called back. "The beam coming from it is head is heading right into the sky. If we can destroy his ship, everything should stop."

"Great. Because here comes company now!" Yusuke said, pointing to a group of lizard men running right at them. Michael flew down, and grabbed both Yusuke and William, and began to fly towards Sonzin's ship.

"We'll deal with these guys. You go on and stop that thing." Storm called.

Michael gave a nod, and began to fly towards the spaceship.

* * *

Michael dropped both Yusuke and William right in front of the spaceship. No sooner than when they landed, Sonzin, Captain Topaz, Corporal Diamond, and Private Emerald stepped off to greet them.

"Well, well, look what the cat dragged in." Sonzin said with a smile and the rest of his henchmen began to laugh as well.

"Nice snow machine. If I wanted to be freezing, I would run around naked in St. Louis right about now." Michael joked.

"Funny." Sonzin said, his face turning serious. "The city is in an ice age because my lizards like the cold and they grow stronger. I can tell from here that the X-Men are having a little tough time with them."

"Well, when we are finish whooping your ass, those things are next." Yusuke said.

"Don't keep us waiting, show us what you got." Sonzin said, snapping his fingers.

Almost on cue, Captain Topaz, Corporal Diamond, and Private Emerald charged at Michael, Yusuke, and William. The three of them braced for what was going to be a interesting fight.

* * *

_David was walking on a empty street, surrounded by white picket fences, and pretty houses. When he walked a little bit further, he saw Alex with a little girl that he assumed to be his daughter Selena. David just sat there, and watched as she was playing with the little girl that couldn't be more than three or four years old. David smiled, and just watched the scene in front of him._

_Then he noticed Sonzin and his men appear out of nowhere. David didn't have time to react before they were right on them._

"_Greetings Alex." Sonzin said with a smile. Alex looked into his cold eyes, and immediately grabbed Selena, and held her close as Sonzin and his men towered over her._

"_What do you want?" Alex said, trying to not sound scared._

"_Well, since I have taken out your husband, I wanted to see if you need some...companionship." Sonzin said, running a finger over her cheek._

_Alex responded by spitting right in his face, appalled that this guy could and would do something like that in front of her daughter._

"_Nice." Sonzin laughed. "Grab her."_

_Topaz and Diamond grabbed each of her arms, and Selena ran inside the house while Emerald went after her._

"_You are going to pay for that, you little bitch." Sonzin said in an ice cold tone. As Topaz and Diamond held her, Sonzin pointed a gun right between her eyes, and pulled the trigger..._

* * *

David bolted up, and looked around. He found himself in the infirmary of the Xavier Institute, and a shocked Kitty sitting on the floor.

"Where's everybody?" He asked her.

"Out fighting Sonzin." Kitty answered, getting on her feet. "Rogue is alright, she is resting in her room."

David listened as he dawned his black gi with the white wolf on the back of it.

"That is it. Sonzin is going to be a speck in the wind when I get done with him." David growled, pulling on his black cape as well.

"Where are you going? Are you sure that you can keep going and fight Sonzin?" Kitty asked in an concerned tone of voice.

"I have to. After what Sonzin did to Alex and Lynn, he deserves the beating that I am going to give him." David said. He walked to te window, opened it, and flew off into the distance towards the area in which his friends and family were waiting, and more importantly, Sonzin. David felt himself grow very angrily as he thought of him and the dream that he experienced earlier.

David shook off that feeling, and kept going, knowing this confrontation was going to be big and violent.

* * *

**AN: David is back on his feet. In the next and possibly final chapter, David confronts the man who attacks his girlfriend and his little sister. R&R! **


	12. Vengeance

**AN: This is the last chapter. Will David get his vengeance, or will Sonzin succeed in his plans?**

**Chapter Twelve: Vengeance**

David flew right pass the X-Men who were fighting some lizard creatures, and landed right in the middle of the fight between the Armored Forces and Michael, William, and Yusuke. The minute that he touched down, every eye was on him.

"Well, look who decided to show up!" Michael said in a happy tone.

"Where is Sonzin?" David asked in a cold tone.

"Inside there." William stated, pointing to the gigantic spaceship with a beam running into the sky. David nodded a thanks towards the allies that he had, and ran towards the front door.

"Oh, no you don't!" Captain Topaz screamed, rushing towards David. The young wolf demon cut him off, however, by literally kicking him in half, causing him to explode into a cloud of dust.

"Well, that is a little different, isn't it?" Yusuke said in total disbelief.

"Yeah, it has something to do with the moon and the powers that it gives David." William stated.

"You're dead!" Diamond screamed as he and Emerald rushed right at him. However, they met the same fate as their captain did, because one punch rendered them too into a cloud of dust.

"You guys go and help the X-Men, Sonzin is all mine." David said rushing in the building.

"What is David going to do?" William asked.

"I have an idea, and what my mind is telling me is that we better get to a safe distance because this area is not going to be here in a few minutes." Michael said confidently, grabbing his friends, and flying towards the X-Men's location.

* * *

David ran into the building, and he almost knew exactly where that son of a bitch was. David used his Jagan, to find exactly where he was. He kicked open the door to the area, and saw Sonzin sitting in the chair, looking at the big monitor in front of him. It played back the moment that Sonzin attacked Alex and Lynn, but that alone didn't get David angry. It was the fact that Sonzin was laughing at what he did. David growled deeply as the bastard stood up with a smile on his face. This bastard is going to pay for what he did.

"Well David. It's nice to see that you are here to visit me. Want to sit down and have a little chat?" Sonzin smiled. David growled as red hot anger flared up inside of him.

"You tried to kill two girls that I loved and cared about." David said, anger flaring up inside of him. "Just for that little fact alone, you have to pay."

"You are going to do that? Look at you. How are you going to beat a powerful demon like me?" Sonzin laughed.

"Like this." David said. Soon enough, David felt himself grow stronger, his medium length black hair grow stronger, and he began to levitate off the ground, surrounded by a black aura.

It was at that very moment that David felt himself literally leave his body. He didn't leave, but it was like watching a movie, because all he could do in his mind was watch as the form that was him began to violently fight Sonzin. No matter what Sonzin did, it had no effect on David, and no matter how many punches Sonzin threw at him, David either blocked all of them, or dodged them.

Then came the part that made David cringe. David grabbed Sonzin's arm, and twisted it in an effort that made the bones crack, a sickening sound that he heard loud and clear. Sonzin fell backwards, howling in pain. David walked over to him, and kicked him into the monitor, causing it to break, and send a surge of electricity into Sonzin. Figuring that he was finished here, David teleported outside, and above the spaceship that Sonzin was still in.

David channeled a large orb of energy, and flung it at the spaceship, causing it to blow up in awe-inspiring fashion.

With a smile of satisfaction on his face, David began to fly back to where his friends and allies were waiting on him.

* * *

Michael stopped suddenly, and looked back to the sound of the explosion. A smirk grew across his face as a familiar teen flew towards him with long black hair that rivaled his own.

"Well, it's nice to see that you are finished having fun." Michael said with a laugh on his face.

"Yeah, it is nice that you waited until now to pull that out of your ass." Yusuke said.

"David, great job. But knowing how past experiences have been to us, we better clear out of here before the cops come calling." William stated.

"Hey, are you going to drag us by our neck collars, or can we walk there on our own?" Yusuke asked sarcastically.

"Shut up, and hang on, Urameshi." Michael said as he began to fly with his friends in his hands. David couldn't help but smile as he followed his friends.

* * *

For the first time in a few days, Lynn opened her eyes, and was able to look around. Her eye winced as she was met with a bright sunlight. Still weak from not moving around for a while, Lynn sat up with what little strength that she had left, and looked around.

"Stay in bed, you need your rest." A voice said from the corner. Lynn's eyes darted over to see a familiar teenager sitting in the corner of the room.

"Hey, I take it that Sonzin is no longer with us?" Lynn stated.

"Really. You are the psychic in the family. You should know that." David said, ruffling her hair.

Lynn stuck her tongue out at him, and David just laughed, but his face turned serious soon after.

"I do what I do to look out for you and Alex, as well as everyone else." David said, his smile returning.

"I know." Lynn said. "So, is that why you snuck in a piece of pizza and a shake?"

"Here." David said, tossing a brown bag to her containing a slice of pepperoni pizza and a chocolate shake. "You better eat that quick before they take it away from you."

"Thanks, big brother." Lynn smiled.

"No problem." David said. With one swift motion, he was gone.

"Batman wannabe." Lynn joked. "Man, I am really going to have a good time with that goof ball..."

**THE END**

* * *

**AN: Well, that is it! Thanks for reading, and stay tuned for more!**


End file.
